


Drunken Rick

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: This is old-school writing for me.  I had insomnia all night and ended up sitting in bed typing this whole fic on my cell phone in the dark.  I haven't written a fic like that in years.  This is just some goofy fluff that I wrote because I noticed I had a fic called "Drunken Daryl"...but not fic called "Drunken Rick" and I felt like that needed to be remedied.So in old-school fashion, I'm gonna post this unbeta'd.  (Lotr58 has enough work with Stars in the Darkness right now! LOL)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Drunken Rick

**Author's Note:**

> This is old-school writing for me. I had insomnia all night and ended up sitting in bed typing this whole fic on my cell phone in the dark. I haven't written a fic like that in years. This is just some goofy fluff that I wrote because I noticed I had a fic called "Drunken Daryl"...but not fic called "Drunken Rick" and I felt like that needed to be remedied.
> 
> So in old-school fashion, I'm gonna post this unbeta'd. (Lotr58 has enough work with Stars in the Darkness right now! LOL)

The door to our Alexandria door burst open as I’s just sitting on the couch readin’ somethin’ ‘bout a Mockingbird. Had lawyers an’ kids in it. Not my go-to but I’m running out of available books.

Rick walked in, half his shirt untucked, curls all haywire, eyes bloodshot and legs unsteady. He had a fifth of bourbon in his hand that didn’t have much bourbon in it.

“Daryl Dixon, I’m in love with you!” he slurred loudly.

I dog-eared my book and put it down. “Rick. You been drinkin’?”

He looked at the bottle, clumsily hid it behind his back, and said “No.”

“You born in a barn or are you gonna shut that door?” I asked.

He slammed it shut dramatically. “Didn’t you hear me? I’m in love with you,” he said forcefully, like he’d spend days workin’ up the nerve and weren’t about to back down now.

“Yeah, I heard that,” I answered calmly.

“Well, aren’t you gonna love me back?” he pouted as he dropped into his favorite recliner.

“Ain’t decided yet,” I told him. I admit, I was totally fuckin’ with him. He’d been goddamned adorable the past few weeks and I didn’t even know men like that could pull adorable off so well.

I ain’t got much self-worth and I can’t tell the difference between flirtin’ and pickin’ yer nose, but at that particular moment, hell, I already knew he was in love with me.

Not because I picked up on it, that’s for sure. There were other small clues over the past few weeks. Like when Aaron said Rick told him he was in love with me. And when Carol said Rick told her he was in love with me. When Michonne begged me to make a move because Rick said he was in love with me and was clearly too chickenshit to make the first move. 

First couple times I’s told I brushed it off, not believing it. Hell, I been in love with Rick forever. Why all a sudden he think he’s in love with me? Me!? I ain’t got boobs, first off. I’m filthy 102% of the time. Got bad habits like chewin’ my nails and teachin’ Judith how to cheat at cards. But when Carl finally caught me alone in the kitchen of our shared Alexandria home, I took it more seriously.

I took it seriously on account of Carl sayin’ he wanted to have a conversation, man-to-man. Well, I don’t know how I missed it but I blinked and didn’t realize until that moment that Carl weren’t no kid no more. He _was_ a man.

“Okay, kid,” I said (‘cause old habits die hard). He rolled his eyes like I already ain’t been listening but then he starts to tell me ‘bout how Rick’s confided in him that he’s in love with me. Didn’t have the heart to tell him he also confided in Aaron, Carol, Michonne, Tara, Eugene and some kid lives down the street that I don’t even know.

“That makes no damn sense,” I told him. “What the hell’s he see in me?”

Carl looked me up and down and shook his head. “I have no damn idea. But I know my dad and he was dead serious. Haven’t you noticed him pouting around here like a child?”

“Thought maybe he was just gassy ‘er somethin’” I said. Well, after a two-hour long conversation about social cues that I ain’t never really mastered, Carl done had me convinced. Thought of it all gave me butterflies...or I dunno...maybe it was just gas. But either way I felt a happiness I ain’t never known. Never in a million years woulda thought Rick would feel the same as I have for so long.

That night a bunch of us was eating around the kitchen table. Rick sittin’ a’side me like always, leg touchin’ mine. And Carl nudges me from the other side and nods down at our legs like that’s his final proof. He had ‘bout begged me to make a move already when we had our man-to-man talk. But makin’ moves ain’t really my thing.

“But you said you loved him too, that you’ve loved him forever,” Carl had whined.

“I do. But what am I gonna do just burst through the door and say ‘Rick Grimes, I’m in love with you.!”?

“Well, that’s a bit dramatic,” Carl said after he’d actually gave it a couple seconds of thought.

“I got it!” he’d said. “Get drunk and you can like let it slip out.”

I frowned. “Why’s I gotta get drunk? Why don’t he?”

Carl’s eyes lit up. And at dinner I figured word had gotten around about a plan to get Rick drunk.

Aaron took a bite of another of Carol’s creative casseroles. “Thinking about having a few beers at the house later. Rick? You want to join Eric and me?”

I looked over at Carl who was giving Aaron a thumbs up. 

Rick looked up from his plate, suspicious. He eyed everyone at the table. “Why just me?”

“Just thought we hadn’t talked lately.”

“Rick. You’ve been stressed lately. You could use a few drinks. You should go. I’ll watch Judith,” Michonne pushed. 

Rick looked over at me and I’s surprised I ain’t never noticed that look of love in his eyes when his gaze was on me. Gave me gooseflesh, actually.

“Yeah. Daryl and I can stop over for a few.”

“Why’s Daryl automatically gotta go with you?” Carol asked with a smile.

“Daryl and me always do things together,” Rick said to the table as if he was demanding that they must all know that by now. 

“‘M not much up for drinkin’ tonight. But you can go,” I said. I figured it’d be better for him to come at me with a full drunk on ‘stead ‘a bein’ nervous the whole time he’s drinkin’. ‘Sides, Aaron and Eric would have time alone with him to boost his confidence. And they must have, cause I’s lookin’ at one very drunk and very open Rick Grimes who wanted to love me.

“You still thinkin’ bout it?” Rick asked after a few minutes passed. 

I leaned in from my spot on the couch, forearms on my knees. “Ain’t you been payin’ a lick of attention all these years?” I said, meetin’ his eyes and knowin’ he’d have to see my love in there.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Been paying way too much attention,” he said dead serious, his body meltin’ into the recliner like he’s ‘bout to fall asleep. “Been paying attention to the way your ear sticks outta your hair. Way your eyes on me makes my skin tingle. Way you look when you come down from a shower without drying off enough and the t-shirt sticks to your skin. Way you can still be sexy as hell even when you haven’t showered in a week. Way you listen when I talk. Way I wanna listen to you talk. Like all the time.”

I wanted to believe all that. I wanted to tell him all the things I been payin’ attention to. Since the quarry. Since the farm and the CDC and the prison and terminus and out on the road. I wanted to tell him that I’d die for him. And that I’d give him any-damn-thing he wanted ‘cause he already had me long b’fore and he’d have me forever after.

His eyes was fightin’ a losin’ battle to stay awake. And the bottle finally slipped from his hand and hit the carpet with a dull thud. “I love you, Daryl. Will you love me back?” he asked all slur and yawn.

I stood up and walked to his chair runnin’ my fingers through them curls. “If you still love me in the morning, I promise I’ll love you back,” I whispered.

He smiled as his eyelids finally fell shut.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was where I ended it when I wrote it at like 3:30am. I may add another chap to show how "hung-over Rick" remembers what he's done.


End file.
